Prisoners
Prisoners are your fellow NPC inmates that roam around the prison at their leisure in both the original game and the 2D version. Prisoners are an essential part of the game as they make up the bulk of the prison's population and as such, tend to interact the most with the Player. They can often be found sweeping the grounds, talking, messing around with interactable objects such as chairs and computers and eating in the Canteen at 13:00 though usually they are seen fighting within clusters of themselves and Wardens. They can be found in many shapes and sizes just like your character, from 5 foot 5 inches to 7 feet tall. With a Normal or Chubby, Fat, Slim or Muscular build. They all have different stats and live in either the North, East, South or West block and depending on their uniform style they will or won't have a cell number on the back of their uniform. Some have even formed gangs to help their member's chances of survival when things inevitably go south. Names Prisoners can come with one of many randomly generated names, from their actual names or nicknames. These names include: *Abe Blair *Boomtown *Cum Bucket *Dan Foster *Duke Nukem *Henry Medavoy *John Foster *Kampas Krismas *Maverick *Menace *Obie Loveday *Syntax Error *Terminator *Theo Gaunt *Thunder Lips *Voodoo Child *Warrior Interactions in Hard Time, prisoners can befriend the player or become enemies with them. Prisoners will talk to the player and if the player responds negatively to the conversation then the prisoner will start to dislike the player and will often attack him or his friends. Getting people to like you is the complete opposite, if a prisoner confronts you and you respond positively then the prisoner will become your friend, usually at a hit to your Reputation. Friends will protect you, give you presents and tell you useful information. If your reputation is low then the wardens will start to respect you a little more but your fellow prisoners will tend to pick on you more respectively. Dialogue * If the player has low intelligence: "Hey, NAME, you must be retarded! I've never met anybody as stupid as you..." * If the player has low agility: "Hey, NAME, you're a lazy asshole! I can probably walk faster than you can run..." * If the player attacks a prisoner and their friend witnesses it: "Hey, NAME, watch who you mess with! NPC_NAME is a personal friend of mine. | An attack on one of my friends is an attack on me! So let's see how tough you are now!" * If the player is obese/fat: "Ewww you make me sick NAME! Take your fat ass somewhere else!" * If the player has low reputation: "You're nothing but a pussy, NAME. The wardens respect you more than the inmates..." * If the player has low strength: "You're a pathetic specimen, NAME. I could crush a weakling like you with one hand..." *If the player has lower crime: "Hey NAME, you think you're a big man cause you're doing time for CRIME_NAME. | Well, screw that-cause I'm in for CRIME_NAME-and that's even worse. Category:Hard Time Category:Characters